Regrets
by ktoll9
Summary: He had made many mistakes in his life, but this was the one he regretted the most. Never again would he choose his career first.
1. Chapter 1

_**Regrets**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

"I'm leaving for America. I won't be coming back. I just wanted to let you know. I had to tell you." His voice sounded a little strange as the words came out.

She nodded. Why was he telling her this? Didn't he know her heart was breaking into millions of tiny pieces with each word? She righted herself and plastered the fake smile on that she had learned oh so well from him. "Well Tsuruga-san... I wish you all the best. I'm sure it's the right decision for your career. I'm very happy for you." What else was she supposed to say? I love you! Please don't leave me too? Was she supposed to fall at his feet and beg him not to leave her and be the pathetic girl she once was? No! She had changed and she had vowed to herself to never allow anyone to make her beg them to stay again. It was a fact of life that she had learned the hard way. The people that you love inevitably leave you behind when the opportunity arises. A lesson she was well versed in. She wasn't worthy of hearing those three little words from a real person. She turned and walked away, locking away the blackened pulpy mess that was once a partially healed heart.

* * *

"I just don't understand... She was making such wonderful progress and now this. Can you explain it Yashiro-kun?" Lory looked up at him with pleading eyes. It had been several weeks since Ren had left and now Kyoko had become the "Ice Queen of LME". Certainly her acting was a cut above the rest and she could most certainly act out every emotion required of her for her characters, but when not behind the camera and in private, she was an emotionless doll.

"I really don't understand what happened. She's been this way ever since she had that luncheon with Ren. I really wish I knew what he had said to her to make her react this way." Yashiro shook his head. "I don't know how to help her."

* * *

Several months went by and she was gradually coming back out of her shell around Kanae. Even under penalty of the loss of her friendship, she would not divulge any of her secret. Even though he had left her and she was not showing it, she still loved him with her battered heart.

"Have you been able to find out anything at all?" Yashiro asked the stoic ravenette as they approached the LoveMe Office.

The atmosphere was thick and ominous as Kanae placed her hand on the door knob. The pair heard a scream and a loud crash. "THAT BASTARD LIED TO ME! WHY? WHY AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR ANYONE? WHY IS IT ALWAYS THIS WAY!?" They rushed in to find her phone laying on the floor in shattered little pieces, chairs turned over and throw pillows shredded. Kyoko was collapsed on the floor sobbing piteously and repeating her questions. "Why? Corn said he loved me... Why? Why did he leave me too?" She looked up at Kanae. "He told me he loved me... He lied... Why am I not good enough for someone to say I love you, Moko-san? Why? What did I do? It hurts so much... Why does it hurt so much? Why can't I breathe?" She started to hyperventilate and her two friends began to panic. What on Earth had brought this on? She passed out from lack of oxygen and Yashiro picked her up and gently placed her on the sofa, while Kanae grabbed a moist cloth and placed it on her forehead.

Yashiro looked up at Kanae as he gently stroked Kyoko's hair. "I need to go let Takarada-san know what's going on."

Kanae nodded, sat on the sofa and placed her friend's head in her lap to comfort her.

* * *

Lory took into consideration what Yashiro had told him. He was livid. Kuon had told her he loved her then apparently walked away from her like everyone else in her life. He also thought about her words telling the pair that no one had ever told her that they loved her without a lie attached. How the one person that did, lied and left her like all of the others before him. He could only surmise that her reaction had stemmed from the recent press release of his identity. Why would she have such an adverse reaction to something like this? He needed more information if he was going to be of any help at all. So after a phone call to an old friend and concerned pseudo-father and several days of waiting, he had finally found out. Kuon never suspected that his parents were asking about his past with Kyoko because of what was happening to her in Japan, her complete meltdown. Her despondence. Her lack of sleep. Her refusal to eat. Lory shook his head in sadness. Something needed to be done immediately, but what to do? He firmly believed that she would not put her trust in any male's words from this point on and he needed a male that could be trusted with her heart.

* * *

"Kanae-chan... I really don't know how to help her. He broke her completely. All she does is model and act and the only time I can get her to eat is in between takes at her jobs and then she only picks at her meals. It's killing me, watching her waste away like this." He was shaking with anger now. "I want to just hunt them down and beat the hell out of them for what they've done to her. Hizuri... Fuwa and her mother. She's a goddess and none of them deserve her. She's too good for any of them." He spat out.

A fire lit behind Kanae's eyes and she looked up at the stricken manager. "Then why don't you do it?" She said softly.

He furrowed his brow in confusion at the question. "What do you mean?"

"You care about her...You," She finished the next part in a whisper, "You love her."

"I..." He started and she held up her hand.

"I can tell." She sighed. "Just take care of her and everything will fall into place."

He sighed. "I can't... She'll never believe me. Not after all of this."

She smiled softly. "She'll see it in time. They did a lot of damage, but she'll come around. I promise. Just be patient and don't try to rush her like they did. You have the advantage."

He gave her another confused look.

"Mo! You're her manager, idiot. You're with her all of the time and she already trusts you. Just give her time." She explained.

Yashiro sighed. "I don't know..."

"Just keep doing what you're doing and being there for her. I'll back you up." She told him as she gathered her things and started to leave. "I'm trusting you. I know you'll do what's best for her." She left him to ponder her advice. Now that Hizuri-san was no longer there _(He didn't want to call him Ren or, Kuon at this point, he was too pissed at him.)_ he really didn't need to hide how he felt about her. If that one wasn't willing to step up when he had the chance, Yukihito was most certainly going to.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Two years, it had taken him two years to cultivate their relationship and mend her broken heart. That perfect little goddess was now his and she was now at the reading for her first Hollywood appearance and she looked as stunning as always as she entered that conference room and sat at the table with her new director and co-stars. She had cleared the auditions and they had picked her for the lead, unfortunately Hizuri-san would be acting with her. Yukihito was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. He was fully aware of how she had felt for the man at one point and prayed to every known deity that the flame had died. Prayed that he had filled her heart enough. The meeting began and he took his notes for her as always.

* * *

He saw her. She looked stunning. He had always thought that he should have gone back and confessed everything, but never felt that he would be able to repair everything his father had said that he had done to her. So he never made the effort. She was better off without him and judging from that little gold bauble on her finger, he was right. It hurt. He had never felt so much pain in his life that he had to swallow, then the moment her left hand had touched her manager's shoulder and Yashiro looked down at her affectionately, it hit him. The claws of jealousy had dug into the back of his brain when she called him Yuki and he responded by calling her Koi. There was nothing more at the moment that he had wished for than not knowing a single word of the Japanese language or, these two people that had his complete focus in the room with him. It was an unwanted distraction.

"Kuon... It's your turn." His new, but not new manager nudged him with his elbow and Kuon looked down at the indecipherable words sitting on the pages of his script. They all just seemed to swirl together meaninglessly.

The director sighed irritably. "Act 2, Scene 5, John's lines 4-12. From the top, please Mr. Hizuri."

Kuon nodded distractedly and found the spot and recited automatically, trying to hide his distraction and feelings from the obviously happy couple as they occupied themselves with Yuki's notes.

After the meeting began to let out, Kuon felt the overwhelming desire to apologize to them both. For leaving, for lying and never in all of his life had he known until the very moment what it felt like to be at the receiving end of Yukihito Yashiro's icy gaze.

Kyoko placed her hand on Yuki's arm and smiled softly. "It's okay Yuki." She murmured.

He flashed her a pleading look and she shook her head as if to tell him that he was the only one in her heart.

"Kyoko... I... I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am about everything." He told her earnestly.

She looked up at him and he never thought that she would look at him like he was a stranger to her. "Although I accept your apology Hizuri-san. I honestly have no idea why you feel you owe me any explanations. What's in the past, is in the past; however, I would appreciate it if you would not refer to me by my given name. I took my husband's name proudly and prefer you refer to me as Yashiro-san or, Mrs. Yashiro. I wouldn't want anyone to misinterpret our familiarity." And there was that wall. It was even higher and more insurmountable than before when they had first met. Yashiro had been right, someone would take her, but he never dreamed that he would be the one to do it. He supposed that perhaps he was the best choice for her. He nodded to the pair. "I would also like to congratulate you on your marriage."

Yashiro looked at him warily. "Thank you Hizuri-san." Yashiro sighed, he hated this tension between them and he really missed his friend. "Perhaps we can have lunch some time to catch up."

Kuon gave him a sad smile. "Sounds good." He gave them a small bow. "It was nice seeing you both again. I hope that one day we can all be friends again." It killed him to say it, but if that was the only way he could have two of the most important people in his life again, he would suck it up and deal with it like a man, as his father had commanded angrily the night before when he had been told that they would be there. It would have been nice if he had been warned about them being married though. He thought.


	3. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

"She's beautiful like her mother." He commented about the golden-eyed little ravenette as she ran ahead and picked up the starfish off the beach.

His friend nodded in agreement. "She is." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I know that you did love her."

He chuckled. "Yeah..." _I still do._ He thought. "But you deserve her. You were there when she needed you. I was stupid, selfish and young. I had my priorities wrong." _A mistake I won't make again._

Yuki nodded in agreement. "Take my advice this time. If you find another, don't let her get away."

Kuon nodded. "I won't." Yukihito didn't have to know that his response was to the fact that he wouldn't find another like her. There was only one Kyoko and no one would replace her in his heart until his dying days. If he was to only be her friend then that's what he would be.

Yashiro looked out at his daughter. "Haruka, it's time to go pick up Mommy." He called out to the four year old.

She ran back to the men with hands filled with seashells. "Look Daddy, Uncle Kuon... I found you presents." She smiled brightly. "The water fairies gave them to me." Her sweet little voice tinkled like bells.

They both chuckled and accepted her gifts and parted. "See you this weekend Yukihito. Mom and Dad are looking forward to playing with the sprite."

Yukihito nodded and waved, then picked up his daughter and left to pick up Kyoko from the studio.

 _ **~fin~**_


End file.
